My Pirate
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: A fluffy oneshot between Hook and Emma after 'White Out' (season 4 episode 2). Late after Emma was saved, she awakens in the middle of the night to find a certain someone watching over her. Fluff with a hint of comfort. Enjoy! Now an added bonus for the mid season finale!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearies! Yes I have been dormant for a while but I have had no inspiration recently, at all! But may I take the moment to say how much I'm loving all the captain swan happening in season 4? Cause it's been great :) Any who this little oneshot will fluffy fluff, inspired by season 4 episode 2 of OUAT. Not really part of my 5 Things That Drive Hook Wild fic, soooo yeah. Takes place after the episode, the same night. Enjoy!**

Emma stirred from the foggy haze of slumber, as she opened her eyes she was greeted by gentle twinkle of stars peering through her window. It was still late in the night and damn she hadn't been this tired in a long time. Just as she was about to return to her dreamless sleep an involuntary shiver shook her harshly, her body still recovering from almost freezing earlier that night. As the tremor died down Emma felt something drape over her, and a little bit more of the cold was chased away. She remained still as a hand tucked the blanket closer to her, afterward the owner's fingers briefly brushing over her hair. A soft rustle of leather and the squeak of a chair broke the silence, before it grew quiet once more. Emma finally rolled over, confirming her suspicions when she saw her pirate sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

_Wait, he's not my pirate. _She thought, but quickly banished that to focus on the matter at hand. "Killian?" she spoke, her voice thick with sleep. Emma didn't remember him coming into her room, he had bid her goodnight after winning the battle against her father to stay the night. She'd left him in the living room with Elsa, ignoring the twinge of jealousy at the thought of the two in the same room alone.

These memories flashed through her mind in a moment as Killian swiftly and silently came to her bedside. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to woke you. You were shivering again and I decided to add another blanket." His hand found its way to Emma's hair again, lingering as he moved some strands from her face, "How are you feeling?"

She ignored his question, "Have you been watching over me all night?"

The pirate gave a sheepish half smile that made her heart flutter, "Well, not all night. I had to wait until the others were asleep. Wouldn't want your father cutting me to pieces with his sword now would we?"

Again Emma didn't answer, instead she took a few seconds to look at him with a curious expression. "Why would you do that?"

Killan's smile fell and was replaced with a frown. "I just-" he sighed while closing his eyes, "I just needed to make sure you were alright, to be close in case you needed anything."

If Emma's heart kept doing this fluttery thing she would have to go see Whale, but deeper down she knew it had nothing to do with her recent adventure. "I'm alright Killian," she whispered, "It'll take more than some ice and snow to take me out for good."

He opened his eyes and all she saw in them were guilt and anguish, "Emma you don't understand," he breathed, his voice so soft Emma strained to hear it, "When you were trapped in that cavern, there was nothing I could do. I was beside myself with worry. And then when Elsa said you were freezing to death," the pirate's voice cracked and he paused to take an unsteady breath. "Emma I had never felt so _helpless, _not since-" He didn't continue, but Emma knew he was talking about when Milah died.

Her heart ached as she saw the range of emotion in his eyes, and gently she removed her hand from under the blankets and brought it to his face, running her thumb over the stubble on his cheek. She didn't know what to say, thanks to her many years alone she wasn't used to having someone worry about her so much. Emma was still getting used to her parent's but Killian was on a whole other level, one that left the savior feeling more cared for than she ever had in her whole life. "Killian," she began quietly, "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm ok now. You should be getting some rest."

But he shook his head, "No, you have nothing to apologize for love. I'm the one that failed you. As for rest, I don't need it right now. There will be time for that when you've fully recovered." And with that the pirate stood and made his way back to his chair, but not before readjusting Emma's blankets.

She knew she should feel weird that Killian was basically watching her as she slept, or at least be pissed that he was tucking her in like a child, but those feelings never emerged. Instead she felt warm, almost fuzzy, at how determined the man was to make sure she was alright. But quickly a seed of guilt nagged her mind, after running around town with David and worrying about her so much, Killian was clearly tired. She saw it in the bags under his eyes. So without really thinking about it she spoke again.

"Killian?" His eyes went to hers in response. "I'm cold," for good measure she shivered again, not that she had to try. She _was _still feeling cold.

"Of course lass, I'll fetch another blanket."

"No," Emma replied, making him pause in his step. She took a breath and lifted some of the covers, "Get in." Emma would have laughed as his eyes widened to the size of saucers if she didn't feel so embarrassed. Quickly she muttered an explanation, "There aren't any more blankets, and I don't think I have enough body heat to warm them myself." Again she allowed a tremor to show, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie about the blankets.

He paused for a beat before asking, "And what will your father do should he see us like this?"

Emma allowed a hint of smile to show, "You let me deal with my dad alright?" She lifted the blankets once more. He hesitated for a few more heartbeats, inner debate clear in his eyes. Emma released a third shudder and it seemed to be the deciding factor. Slowly, as if he was with a skittish animal, Killian removed his famous leather coat and placed it on the chair. Next were the boots, and for a moment his hand glided up to his shirt, but something made him think better of it and his hand dropped. Cautiously he made his way over to the bed, where Emma hadn't moved. The air was tense, and for a moment all was still.

Then, Killian asked almost silently, "Are you sure?"

Emma paused, her own inner debate happening now. Was she really willing to let him do this? Was she _ready_ to let him? Her thoughts wandered to earlier, to the amount of care in his eyes as he confessed his fear while she was trapped. He's known pain in life, and so did Emma. He understood her better than any other. And just like that the answer was clear. With sure eyes she looked at him and said, "I trust you."

Killian could practically see another one of Emma Swan's many walls slowly crumble, and he tried to hide the victory and pride he knew was in his expression. Giving her a relieved yet happy smile he crawled into bed, making sure the blankets let no heat escape.

Instantly Emma felt warmer, the man practically radiated heat, she couldn't help but burrow a little closer to him. She even allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the other's company and neither wanting to break the magic of the moment. Finally after a few minutes Emma sighed, "Thank you."

"For what lass?"

She hesitated, not knowing she said that out loud. So she replied, "For taking care of me I guess."

The other knew she meant more but he didn't need her to explain, he understood. His arm tightened around her, "Anytime love, anytime." The whispered words sounded like a reply, but also like a promise. A promise that Emma hoped he would keep.

Silence fell upon the two once more before Killian asked, "So did you just do this so I'd get some rest tonight?"

With a mischievous smirk Emma rolled to her side saying, "Not at all. This is strictly about body heat."

A chuckle sounded from behind it made her smile grow. Leaning close to her ear he said, "Well, there are other ways to warm up if you're interested…"

Emma replied with her own chuckle, _There's my pirate. _She didn't even correct her mind this time as she said, _Goodnight _Killian."

He planted a chaste kiss on her head and wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his body. The last thing she heard before drifting to sleep was, "Goodnight my Emma."

She didn't say anything about the 'my' Killian snuck in there, because if Emma was being honest, she didn't really mind.

**There ya go! Just a bit of fluff before bed. Let me know your thoughts! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! I decided that after seeing the mid-season finale a couple weeks ago I just had to add another little extra scene like I did after White Out. So, I got off my lazy butt and whipped up this. Enjoy!**

**Btw, the first part of this will be mainly fluffy, but there will be lemon lol. So if it ain't your cuppa tea, you might not wanna read all this.**

**And I still don't own OUAT…unfortunately. **

*Starts up in the clock tower*

Emma and Snow stood frozen where they stood, watching helplessly as Gold began to crush Killian's heart. Hearing him cry out in pain had Emma screaming on the inside, desperately trying to break the magic holding her. But then Belle thankfully showed up, holding the real dagger and commanding him to release everyone. The tension in the air was thick, and it wasn't until the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke that she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Without hesitation Emma sprinted to her pirate's side, a frantic call of "Killian!" escaping her lips. She gingerly helped him to his feet, all the while checking him for injuries.

"E-Emma?" He panted, still recovering from the horrific feeling of his heart almost being crushed to dust.

Emma kept her arm firm around his waist as she spoke. "Shh, I'm right here. It's over." A shaky sigh escaped Killian as he planted a kiss to the top of her head. The moment was interrupted when Snow cleared her throat. Emma had completely forgotten her mother was even there.

"We should leave, in case Gold manages to get the dagger from Belle and comes back." The two nodded in agreement and began to descend the stairs. When the passage was too narrow Emma let Killian go first, but held tightly to his hand. By the time they exited the library his strength had returned; his steps were stronger and he looked less shaky as he walked. But that didn't stop him from swinging an arm around her shoulder, not that Emma minded. She watched him put his heart into his pocket for safe keeping until they get to the safety of Granny's diner.

His face looked forlorn, the expression had Emma's heart breaking. Taking a deep breath he says, "Emma, there are some things I must tell you…" He tells her everything, blackmailing Gold for his hand, becoming his slave when his heart taken, even trapping all the fairies in the hat. At the last part she can hear how distraught he is about it, his voice breaks in guilt. But he continues, "All I wanted was to be a better man for you, one that you deserved. And I failed miserably. I'm so, so sorry Emma. And-" he swallowed thickly, "And I would understand if you never wanted to be near me again."

Snow's face was one of shock at his confession, but Emma remained stoic the entire time. They had stopped walking, all she could do was stare at him. His eyes were closed, waiting to hear the rejection he was dreading, but they snapped open in surprise when he felt her hand rest tenderly on his cheek. "Killian," Emma began, "I'm not mad." She saw him open his mouth to protest but she beat him to it, "Just listen to me." His mouth closed and she continued, Snow standing a few feet away to give some semblance of privacy. "Am I hurt that you lied about your hand? Yes. But that pales in comparison to the relief that I feel right now, knowing you're ok. All that other stuff, it was Gold forcing you to do it. Not you."

The relief was evident in his face, but guilt still lingered in his eyes. "But Emma, the fairies…I-"

Emma placed a finger over his lips, "Mom grabbed the hat before we left and she'll take it straight to Regina. I'm sure there will be something she can do." Killian's eyes flicked to Mary Margaret for a moment, he saw her nod in agreement with a kind motherly smile. He kissed the hand that was back on his cheek, smiling at Emma with a look of wonder in his eyes.

"I don't deserve you."

The words made Emma's insides flutter and she couldn't help but smile in return. "Now come on, let's go inside and put that heart back where it belongs." The three headed into the diner. Snow saw Regina nursing a glass of what they assumed was alcohol and headed into her direction, while Emma and Killian went to the back. When they were alone the pirate pulled his heart from his pocket, and placed it into the Savior's hands. For a moment Emma just held it, cradling this precious object that was the very life force of the one and only Captain Hook. Only for quite some time now he had been so much more than that. No longer some fairy tale character from her childhood, he was real, a good man who literally would do anything for her, who gave up everything to find her. This man, who had brought down so many walls, and had somehow made his way into her heart. And now he watched her hold his, a smile on his lips and a look of complete trust in his eyes. All these thoughts rushed at a in her mind for a moment, along with a flurry of emotions that were almost overwhelming.

Killian smirked, "Just be gen-oof!" Emma's hand slammed against his chest, the heart now back in its rightful place.

She gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry. I thought it was best to do it quick, like ripping off a-" The sentence was never finished since her lips were being attacked by his. The kiss started rough, pouring all the emotion he once again held, until it dwindled to a sweet, but still perfect, brush of the lips. The gentleness he possessed amazed Emma, she didn't understand how something so simple could hold so much feeling.

They pulled back, breathless, their foreheads still touching. "I told you Swan," Killian murmured, "I'm a survivor." The words had Emma smiling, and as their lips reconnected the rest of the world disappeared until it was just them, cherishing the moment. After a few minutes of sweet kisses he said, "I think I'll head to my room for a drink. Care to join me love?"

As tempting as it was to remain with him in their little world Emma replied, "I need to talk to Regina first." A look of disappointment flashed across his eyes before she continued. "Give me one hour. Then I'm yours."

Blue eyes warmed as he smiled again. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips Killian finally released her. "I'll be waiting in my room then." And with that he headed down the hall to the inn portion of Granny's.

Emma went the opposite direction and headed for Regina. The once evil queen said that there was a good chance she could save everyone in the hat, much to Emma's relief, and for a little while the two women shared drinks. They chatted for a bit, Regina less enthused than Emma, with Henry coming and going to pop in on the conversation once in a while. The Savior could tell how much Regina was hurting, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to say goodbye to someone she loved so deeply, and possibly for forever. But with a start she realized she did know the feeling, she almost had done it today. Suddenly Emma was only half listening to Regina, her main focus was turned to Killian. He had almost _died _today, a fact that disturbed Emma greatly. If they had showed up a minute later, if Belle had not grabbed the dagger when she did…Emma's mind replayed different scenarios over and over. They ended with her either walking in to find Killian crumpled on the ground, or being trapped by Gold only to watch her pirate's heart turn to dust, his cry of pain branded in her mind forever.

The thought of Killian dead was like a punch to the gut. Never again seeing his ocean eyes look at her adoringly, never again feeling the safety and warmth of his arms around her, never again hearing his voice say her name or even those silly innuendos she secretly loved, never again seeing his contagious smile, never again feeling his perfect kiss on her lips, never again, _never again…._

Emma felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding against her ribs. She had to get out of there. Grasping to the little control she had left Emma promised Regina to help with operation mongoose and bid her goodnight, as well as suggest Henry stay the night with her to help brainstorm possible leads. She then briskly stood and headed toward the back of the diner, the quicker route to Killian's room. Before she made it though she was stopped by her parents.

"Emma?" Her mother asked, "Where are you going?"

Emma's resolve was quickly breaking, "I-I need to make sure Killian's ok…that his heart…" Damn she still couldn't catch her breath! Her throat was tight and each word she spoke hurt. "I won't be home tonight."

"Now wait a minute Emma," Charming started, easily slipping into protective father mode. "Killian's fine. You put his heart back, so there's nothing to worry about." He continued on, saying how she needed to get some rest, but Snow looked at her daughter closely. The fear in her eyes, the way her chest heaved as she tried to get a decent breath, she recognized the feeling instantly. She had experienced it herself once or twice when she truly thought the evil queen was going to kill her husband so many years ago.

"Charming," she said, "Let her go." Both heads looked at her but Snow's face remained neutral, "Go Emma." Her daughter's expression turned into one of gratitude before she dashed away, leaving her mother slightly concerned (she knew Killian would take care of Emma) and her father just confused.

~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Emma finally reached Killian's room she didn't even knock, instead just barging inside. Her vision was bleary but she could still see him, rising from his chair with a smirk.

"Couldn't even wait a full hour could we? Ready for that dri-" Killian stopped when he noticed her appearance, "Emma? Emma what's wrong?"

The concern in his voice made the tears start to fall, and Emma hated herself for looking so weak, but she couldn't stop herself when she whispered brokenly. "I-I almost lost you today."

Concern turned into surprise, which quickly melted into understanding. Without another word Killian walked over and gathered Emma into his arms, holding her tightly as she quietly wept. "Oh my Emma…It's alright lass, I'm safe. I'm here." He continued to whisper sweet nothings to her while she broke down. Emma buried her face into his shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating smells of the ocean, the faint spice of rum, and a woodsy scent that could only be described as Killian Jones. The three combined created a heady mix that was practically addicting.

After a few minutes Emma started to calm down, the shoulder heaving dwindled until it was only the occasional sniffle. Killian kissed her tears before grabbing a scarf on the desk, using it to wipe the remaining wetness and even wipe her nose. She resisted at that part but the man held firm, smiling a bit as he continued until her face was dry. Looking into slightly puffy eyes he asked softly, "Now love, if I may ask, what caused this?"

Emma stepped back a bit and ran a hand over her eyes one more time, took a deep shuddery breath, and replied. "I kept seeing it in my head…if things happened differently, you wouldn't be here right now. You would just be…gone. Is this how you felt when I was freezing to death?" He didn't respond, but the flinch that came when she mentioned it answered her question. "At least I was in actual danger, the pathetic part of me freaking out is you were already safe! Just the thought of losing the man I love, my heart actually hurt Killian."

She paused, calming herself as the ghostly pain in her chest flared at the mere thought, but Killian just stared at Emma with wide eyes. "L-Love?" He asked in shock, and it was then she realized what she said, her own face looking a bit shocked as well. But as she thought about it briefly the word only sounded more right. It was the only word that made sense of the intense emotions that started at the diner. It was like the rest of her had finally caught up to what her subconscious had known for so long. There was no other word that could compare to how she felt about the man.

Taking another steadying breath Emma said, "Yes. I love you Killian Jones. I'm sorry that it took almost losing you to admit it." He didn't reply, instead he stood there, staring at her, mouth gaped open as if she'd grown a second head. She began to worry, what if she had waited too long? What if he didn't care about her anymore? She wasn't given the chance to take it back though. Because in three strides Killian had his hands holding her face as he kissed her with more passion than Emma had ever felt in her entire life. It was tender yet rough, forceful yet sweet, and lasted for what felt like eternity.

When they finally broke apart the man was grinning in awe. "Darling," he whispered, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words?" He kisses her gently once more, "I love you too Emma Swan."

They kissed once more, but Emma refused to let it be gentle. She held to shirt tightly, pulling him as close to her as possible. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, his fingers splayed on the small of her back while his hook rested on her hip. He nibbled on her lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth. In response Emma slid a hand to the nape of the man's neck and then gripped the end of his hair tightly. He growled her name and the sound had her hips jerk forward on their own accord. She was pleasantly surprised to find his length already almost hard against her, the feel of it dizzying her senses. "_Killian…_" She moaned, her voice hoarse with need.

With a grunt the pirate moved her to arm's length, "Emma," he said, "Love…If we don't stop soon I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't," Emma breathed, her eyes half lidded. "I want you Killian, all of you…please." He looked into her eyes, making sure she meant what she was saying. His own pupils were blown wide, and it wasn't long before they were flush against each other once more. The kiss was fiery, they held onto each other as if their life depended on it. Killian's hand brushed under Emma's shirt, his touch was like electricity on her skin. With a desperate jerk she removed his jacket and began to make quick work of his button up vest and shirt.

With a chuckle he stopped her, "Impatient are we?" But as he spoke he was quickly removing her jacket as well, but ended up tearing her shirt in two with his hook.

Emma huffed half-heartedly, "Who's impatient now?" She shrugged her shirt pieces off her arms, revealing a lacy blue bra. He stared at the fabric dumbfounded for a moment, so she took advantage of the time and removed his shirts.

"Gods Emma," Killian groaned. He pulled her by the back of the neck, smashing their lips together in pure lust. With ease the pirate lifted her into his arms, Emma naturally wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked to the bed. All the while her lips moved to his neck, occasionally nipping and licking, and when she found a spot just below his ear she bit. Hard. "Bloody hell!" He grunted, knees buckling at the incredible sensation. They fell onto the bed, Emma tucking that sensitive spot into the back of her mind for later.

In an almost frenzy, Killian scrambled to remove her boots and pants. He began to slow down though, taking his time to kiss and lavish every new patch of skin that showed as the pants made it further down her legs. Emma whined in frustration, causing the man to laugh. When the pants were finally removed he took a moment to stand about her, staring at her with a look of reverence. "I could get used to seeing you like this love. You're breathtaking."

Emma blushed but smirked at him, "You're not so bad yourself pirate." She gazed his topless form, enjoying how he looked in just those dark jeans. "You just gonna stare at me all night?"

With a dark chuckle that made her shudder in desire he replied, "Oh no princess." He began removing his jeans, and she groaned when she saw he wore no underwear, "I am going pleasure you over and over, with my fingers, mouth, and cock, until you're hoarse from screaming my name." With that he lifted her leg, biting her heel lightly before making a slow ascent up her leg, kissing up her flesh until he reached her matching panties. Instead of ripping the underwear off and devouring her, like Emma was silently begging him to do, he went to her other leg, nipping at the heel before starting the slow tortuous path up. The man was driving her mad, each kiss had fire shooting to her core. Finally, after what felt like forever, he reached her panties once again. This time though he gently removed the garment from her body, and once if was off he actually held her panties to his face.

He inhaled deeply and groaned, "You smell heavenly Swan, I can't wait to taste you. Just look at you, already so wet when I've barely touched you." He was bragging, and that should have irritated her. But Emma needed him, fuck she needed him badly.

"Killian please," she whimpered. She just wanted to feel him, she _needed_ to feel him. Just seeing his cock, long and rigid, had her walls clenching, desperate to feel its thickness stretch her.

He smirked at the power held over her, "Corset off Emma." She rolled her eyes, muttering that it wasn't a corset, but complied anyway and removed her bra. When she was naked at him she saw his cock twitch in anticipation. With no further warning he fell forward, his mouth going to her left breast, his weight on the forearm of his hook arm and knees, his fingers began making quick circles on her clit.

The attack of pleasure was almost too much, and Emma was bucking beneath him, moaning his name. "Killian, oh fuck Killian yes!" When her nipple was thoroughly lavished he moved to the other one. At the same time he thrust two fingers into here wet folds, curling them perfectly against her walls. Emma was quickly climbing, her hands gripped his hair simply for something to hold on to. She had never gotten off so quickly, but with a few more thrusts of his fingers and a well-timed bite to her breast she was crashing over the edge violently. Her body thrashed and she cried out wordlessly. He continued to work her through it as she came down, her breathing ragged and heavy.

"Fuck Emma, look at you, so wanton. And that was just my fingers. Are you ready for my mouth?" Mischief gleamed in his eyes and as he lowered his head Emma stopped him.

"Wait, I want to try something." She pushed him off and had him lay on the bed. She swooped down to give him a quick but loving kiss, "Tonight's not just about me." Giving a less innocent smile she straddled him, her center inches from his face. Emma heard him groan as her wetness surrounded him and she smirked as his hand involuntarily wrapped around her thigh. Bending forward she was face to face with his impressive length and finally took a tentative lick. His entire body stiffened and he moaned her name, his breath dancing over her center making her shudder. She pressed herself closer to his face. "Put that mouth to use captain," she said huskily before taking him into her mouth. His only response was his hand tightening on her thigh before plunging his tongue inside. Emma moaned around his cock, making his hips thrust into her mouth. She gagged a little but didn't stop. His cock felt amazing and tasted even better. Her tongue played with a vein on the underside that made him tremble beneath her and what she couldn't reach she grabbed with her hand, giving just enough friction to drive him wild. She could hardly focus on the task at hand while his mouth devoured her, and soon she found herself climbing again. She couldn't even warn him before her body was convulsing over him, she bit into his thigh to muffle her scream, leaving a mark. When Emma came down from the delicious high she renewed her efforts, twisting her hand and bobbing her head until he was writhing beneath her.

"_Emma,_" he rapsed. God he sounded wrecked, and Emma loved it. "You, ngh, you need to stop."

She moved off of him with a sexy pout, "Why? Did you not like it?"

"Not like it? Love that felt bloody fantastic. But when I cum I am going to do it in that perfect cunny of yours." He flipped them so Emma was under him once more. Using a knee he spread her legs wide, both were breathing heavily in anticipation. Lining his length up to her entrance Killian paused. "Emma? Are you ready?"

Emma knew he would stop right now if she said so, but at the same time his eyes were begging her not to. So she wrapped her legs around him and replied with a lusty smile, "Take me Killian." The man smiled longingly down at her and in that moment life had never felt more perfect. With the softest of kisses Killian slid his shaft into her. It felt wonderful, his girth and length filling her in the best possible way.

Emma's nails dug into his back and Killian's hook impaled the bed next to her, tearing into the mattress as he tried to keep from pounding into her wet heat. "Fuckin' hell Emma you're tight! So perfect, love you so much…"

Her head was thrown back, and when she opened her eyes the look on his face almost drove her over. His eyes were scrunched shut, his lower lip held firm between his teeth, and his hair the sexiest kind of messy. "I love you too Killian…now _please move_."

"As the lady wishes," he smirked as he started to retreat almost completely out and then snapped his hips forward. Both moaned and soon the pace began to speed up, the sounds of gasps and skin slapping skin echoing in the room. All the while feverish kisses were shared, sloppy and messy but neither cared. Killian ran his hook down Emma's heated skin, the cool contrast making her gasp. She rolled over and straddled him, impaling herself back on his cock. Moving her hips she started a brutal pace, keeping her hands on his chest for balance. In his 300 years Killian Jones had never seen anything sexier than Emma Swan riding him. Her golden hair tumbled down her back and panted cries spilled from her lips. She tightened her walls and he grunted, being brought that much closer to his release. He wanted to make her cum one more time, so planting his feet on the bed he began thrusting up as she came down, the force taking him deeper than before.

"Oh fuck yes! Ah-ah! Right there…don't-stop, fuck!" Each thrust hit her spot perfectly, her voice getting higher and louder as she neared her finish. Killian's thrusts became more erratic and he pushed Emma over for a final time. "_KILLIAN!_" She screamed as stars burst behind her eyes.

From the corner of his eye Killian noticed the mirror attached to the dresser, and saw the most beautiful sight. Emma, looking like a debauched angel, writhing above him on his cock, her back arched beautifully as she screamed his name. That image did it for him, and with less than five hard thrusts the pirate was spilling his seed into her, growling. "Gods Emma! Fuck!" She fell forward onto him, a boneless heap, and both spent the next few minutes in silence. The only sound was their heavy breathing, and after some time Emma moved off of him, whimpering at the loss she felt. She shuffled to his side, where he instantly wrapped an arm around her, tracing lazy patterns on her hip. Both basked in the afterglow of their incredible session, until Emma finally spoke up.

"Oh my god…"

"You can call me Killian love."

They laughed tiredly and she smacked his chest, "Shut up, your ego is big enough already." The tone was teasing the two couldn't help but smile.

He brushed back some damp hair from her face. "By the way, I do believe I am entitled to an 'I told you'."

Emma looked up at him curiously, "Told me what?"

The man smiled sweetly, "That I would win your heart one day."

Her mind flashed back to those almost forgotten words he had told her in Neverland, and the beginning stirs of emotion she had felt even then. Hope perhaps, that one day he actually would. "Yeah, I guess you did. Nice to know I have a man who keeps his word." A comfortable silence settled between them before she said more quietly. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Killian gave a fake scoff, "Give up on a goddess like you? Never! I would have waited another 300 hundred years if it meant having your heart." The statement warmed Emma from the inside out and she casually moved her hand to his chest, finding comfort in the beat of his heart. "You know it doesn't belong there," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When we went into Granny's, you told us to put my heart where it belonged. And I did, I put it in your hands. My heart belongs to you Emma, and it always will." He leaned down and captured her lips once more in a soft and tender kiss, with the promise of many more in the future.

Minutes passed in silence and soon the alluring call of sleep beckoned them, and tiredly Emma whispered. "Killian?"

"Hm?"

"Say it again."

"I love you my Swan."

She felt his lips on her forehead as he pulled the blanket over them. Snuggling into his chest she replied, "I love you too…my pirate."

**Well there ya go. This was way longer and sweeter than I expected it to be. That last fluffy bit was not planned at all. As always tell me what you think with a review, I love hearing from ya!**


End file.
